Still Into You
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Sirius is into Remus but the latter is set on convincing his friend to find a pretty Pure-Blood girl. Wolfstar.


_**Inspired by the song 'Still Into You' by Paramore.**_

* * *

It was nearing the end of second year and Sirius was arguing with himself, quite desperately, over whether he should confess or not. With a heavy sigh, being on the loosing side, he walked into the library where he knew Remus would be studying dutifully.

Nervously he approached. "Remus...?"

The auburn haired boy looked up at Sirius and smiled. "Sirius! What brings you hear?"

"You did." Sirius said slowly, sitting across from him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the reason I'm here." Sirius said. He looked at his folded hands on the table. "I have something to tell you."

"Well go on then. I'm listening, you can tell me anything." Remus' eyes were still lit with confusion.

"I like you."

"I like you too Sirius." Remus' eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"No, I mean like-like." Sirius said, cheeks turning pink. "I fancy you."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. You should find a girl. A pure-blood. Like yourself." Remus smiled softly and Sirius, blinded by rejection, didn't catch the pain in the other boy's eyes.

"I don't want a girl. I want you." Sirius said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Remus stood, gathering his things with shaking hands. "I have to go." He said shakily, tears nipping at his eyes. He didn't let them fall until he had left though, to save his friend.

* * *

In fourth year Sirius had tried again, only to get the same response. He found James in the Common Room and sat beside him with bloodshot eyes. He sniffled softly. "I should give up but I can't."

James hated how helpless his friend sounded. "Don't talk like that, mate. He'll come around sooner or later."

"I need him but he doesn't need me. James, there's no questioning. He doesn't like me." Sirius sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't be like that, mate." James frowned.

"I should go study. We have that big quiz in Transfiguration tomorrow."

James watched as Sirius left. He returned to his book with a sigh. He got so absorbed he didn't notice the presence of another, thirty minutes later.

Remus lowered the book, startling James greatly. "You have to tell him that he has to move on."

"What are you on about?"

"Sirius. You have to tell him he has to move on. It's killing me to turn him down, I really want to say yes but his parents would kill him. Even worse, they might kill me just to get him to do what they want."

"Remus just-"

"I can't tell him!" Remus said frantically. "I can't give him hope."

"You're making no sense, mate." James furrowed his eyebrows.

"It makes perfect sense. Just trust me, he can't know and he has to move on, marry a pretty pure-blood girl."

"You don't want him to though." James said, soft understanding written in his face.

"Of course not. I want him to be mine but..."

"His parents..." James watched as Remus nodded. "Alright mate. I'll try." Remus thanked him with a hug.

* * *

In seventh year Sirius sat in the Common Room, ignoring the pretty pure-blood girl who was curled against his side. He loathed his parents for setting up an arranged marriage and not cancelling it after he refused. They probably thought he'd go back on his original statement and marry her.

Remus walked in and Sirius looked up, hurt flickering in his eyes. "Remus."

"Sirius." Remus tilted his head in greeting, glancing at the girl. "I'm glad for you." He forced a smile.

Sirius scoffed. "It was arranged." He tried to ignore the butterflies when their eyes met. "Have you found someone?"

Remus shook his head slowly. "The one I fancy can't be mine." He hopped that Sirius didn't catch that it was him.

Sirius laughed weakly. "I'm looking at the one I want."

Remus wanted to say the truth, that he was looking at the one he fancied. He wanted to tell Sirius, very badly in fact. "I'm sorry. I should go." Remus turned to leave but Sirius was standing, his hand clasped on his wrist.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. He rested his head on Remus' shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm still into you." He laughed weakly. "My parents hate me for it. I don't want to marry her, I don't like her."

"I have to go." Remus tried not to choke on his tears as he struggled to claim his hand back.

Sirius wouldn't let go. "I should be over the butterflies Remus but I'm not. I'm into you. I fancy you so terribly much that it hurts me." Sadness filled his eyes. "I told them I wasn't going to marry her. They hate me."

"Then why is she curled against you?" Remus asked.

"She's desperate for attention. She wants me to marry her. I don't want her, Remus. I want you. Please." Sirius pleaded, trying to make Remus see even with him, not knowing he already did. "I'd risk it all for you, even if it meant crashing and burning. Even with a wall of bricks at the end of my fall. I've endured the pain, Remus. I barely got out of the house alive. I spent the rest of the break at James' house. His parents were furious the state my parents put me in. They fixed me, please Remus, please just give me a chance."

Without a word Remus turned around and lightly pressed his lips to Sirius'. "I fancy you too."

Sirius grinned and hugged Remus. "Thank you." He whispered in the other boy's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**_There are four Easter-Eggs (all bits of songs) in here. If you can find them all I'll write you a special fic. Reviews are loved, please and thank you? *puppy eyes* They help me write more. Peace out! ~Cat._**


End file.
